As is known, the usage of concrete as a building material is widespread and ever growing, where, although various mechanical finishing approaches are already available, striking and/or grading primarily remains a hand-operation.
A typical procedure employed in connection with the placing of concrete involves strike-off; bull float, as for rock washdown; and, finally, hand-finishing, typically involving the use of trowels. The preceding is time consuming and, therefore, a need has arisen for more rapidly completing the latter but, at the same time, with professional quality results.